Camp Lazlo
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 61 | list_episodes = List of Camp Lazlo episodes | website = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/camplazlo/index.html | status = Unknown }} Camp Lazlo '''''is the name of a children's show on Cartoon Network. In the show, '''''Camp Kidney' is the name of the camp that protagonist Lazlo attends. Camp Lazlo was created by Joe Murray, who was also the creator of the Nickelodeon show Rocko's Mordern Life. Description Each episode is split into two parts approximately 11 minutes long, with the exception of two episodes. The show breaks the fourth wall, such as when Lazlo is gives an award to a camper for being the best "incidental character", and sometimes lacks continuity, as in an episode which ends with Lumpus being eaten by a lake monster. Camp Lazlo premiered on July 8, 2005 in the USA; new episodes currently air on Wednesdays at 7:00 PM US ET/PT. In Canada, Teletoon's English channel also debuted the show June 26, 2006; but in the last week of August 2006, it was pulled from TELETOON, and returned on June 22, 2007. Due to its nature, TELETOON only airs it during the summer season. Note that despite the show being in it's fourth season, TELETOON is still airing only the first season. In Australia and India Camp Lazlo is shown on the Cartoon Network. Characters + See Also ::Main article: Characters in Camp Lazlo Camp Lazlo has a cast of dozens, but these are some of the main characters: *Lazlo-- is a cheerful Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. A hippie, Lazlo loves peace. In Camp Kidney, he is very well liked except occasionally Scoutmaster Lumpus and Commonly Edward. *Raj-- Raj is a cautious Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. Born in India, Raj is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with Lazlo and Clam; the three are collectively known as the "Jelly Trio."[1] Jeff Bennett voiced Raj. *Clam-- is a small albino pygmy rhinoceros [1] who is part of the "Jelly Trio."[1] Although being one of the main characters of the show, he rarely speaks. He has a low voice and usually speaks in short bursts of few words, often repeating the last words that others say. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Clam. See also: Characters in Camp Lazlo (Minor) See also: List of places in Camp Lazlo Episodes ::Main article: Episodes in Camp Lazlo As of July 2007, Camp Lazlo is in its fourth season, and a fifth is in production. Awards & Nominees Pulcinella The series won three 2006 Pulcinella Awards for Best Animated Series for Children and Best Animated Series for all ages and Lazlo was the winner of Best Character at the 10th Cartoons By The Bay Festival in Positano, Italy. It was the second consecutive year that a Cartoon Network series won the latter two awards, as the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends character, Bloo regard Q. Kazoo, won the award the year before. Emmy "Hello Dolly / Over Cooked Beans" was nominated for an Emmy in the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming less than One Hour) category, but was defeated by The Simpsons. The episode has been hosted on the Cartoon Network website and can be viewed here. The TV movie Where's Lazlo? has been nominated for an Emmy in the Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More) category in 2007. Annie Sue Mondt, a production designer on Camp Lazlo, was nominated an Annie Award for production design on the episode "Hard Days Samson." Video Games ::Main article: Camp Lazlo: Leaky Lake Games Watch! Go watch episodes of Camp Lazlo now! Go! Category: Shows